Un sueño ¿tardío?
by memelovescaps
Summary: Fic para el cumpleaños de Judy! Tequierocariño! Bueno, no voy a decir la pareja de la historia, ya la leeréis. Solo decir que espero que os guste Sobretodo a ti Judy :D y que gracias a todos los que leen y/o comentan!


**UN SUEÑO TARDÍO**

_En despertarme esa mañana, sentí un terrible dolor de cabeza y una laguna en mi interior, como si no recordara cómo había llegado a casa. La sorpresa fue que, cuando quise acordarme, no pude. _

_Abrí los ojos con pesar, intentando que la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana no me cegara, y eché un vistazo a mi habitación. Había ropa tirada por el suelo como si hubiera estado quitada con prisa, y en el suelo había dos copas y una botella a medias de champagne. Entonces, como una película, todo sucedió en mi mente. Cerré los ojos ante tal avalancha de información y me dediqué a observar mis recuerdos. _

**_FLASHBACK_**

Hacía cinco días que había cortado con mi novio. Nada en esos días había echo que levantara cabeza, le echaba mucho de menos y tenía que controlarme para no correr a suplicarle para que volviera. Pero ya no más. No podría soportar más algo así.

David era un tipo extraño pero que me encandiló desde el primer momento. Sus ojazos azules como el mar, su porte distinguido y la manera en como andaba, el olor que dejaba a su paso con su andar rápido pero silencioso, sus manos diestras que recorrían con maestría mi cuerpo y su sonrisa por la mañana hicieron que me enamorara perdidamente de él, aún sin saber casi nada de su vida. Y ese fue mi error.

Me engañó tres veces. Las tres con mujeres distintas, las tres una sola noche. Pero fue suficiente para mí. Las dos primeras veces me dejé convencer por sus susurros repletos de palabras y de promesas de amor, pero en la tercera no caí, y le dije con tanto resentimiento como pude en la voz, que se marchara.

Hacía cinco días de eso, y yo lo echaba tanto de menos que me temblaban las manos. Hacía cinco noches lo había visto irse con su coche hacia quién-sabe-dónde, y hacía cinco días que no salía de casa. Estaba rabiosa conmigo misma por no poder soportar la falta de su presencia.

Y esa noche decidí que no podía permitir que ese hombre pudiera hundirme tanto. Decidí esa noche salir de fiesta y encontrar un ligue, esa noche estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo todo y entregar mi cuerpo a alguien. Esa noche bebería del pozo del sexo casual, del cual no va mal beber de vez en cuando.

Me pasé la tarde entre cremas, maquillaje y otros potingues, intentando quedar bien para esa noche. Cené ligero y me enfundé el mejor vestido que tenía. Lo había reservado para una noche especial con Dave y nunca había llegado, esperaba que esa noche le diera el mejor uso que podía tener.

Allá a las doce entré en un pub musical de la ciudad, Londres. Había ido a vivir allí por tres razones: la primera era que desde pequeña había querido ir a vivir allí, el clima de Inglaterra me encantaba, adoro la lluvia y esa ciudad me había gustado desde la primera vez que había ido allí. La segunda es que, con el título de carrera de traductora, era más fácil encontrar trabajo en Inglaterra. Y la tercera y para mí la más importante, había ido allí con la esperanza de encontrar al hombre de mi vida, alejándome de los recuerdos dolorosos de mi país natal, España. Allí había tenido también un par de ex novios, pero como David, me pagaron todos con la misma moneda. Aún no sabía como seguía entera.

Me senté en la primera silla que encontré y eché un vistazo a la gente que había allí. En las mesas más cercanas había grupos de gente que charlaban con un montón de botellas de cerveza y otras bebidas por en medio; en las mesas más alejadas de la puerta había un par de parejas que hacían caso omiso al resto de clientes del bar y se besaban con fruición, los cafés olvidados y seguramente fríos en la mesa.

Por último había un escenario con un grupo de músicos tocando, alguien con unas pintas muy llamativas. El guitarrista llevaba la ropa tres o cuatro tallas más grande de lo que necesitaba, el cantante llevaba el pelo largo y perfectamente planchado. Llevaba la ropa ajustada y cuando se movía parecía una chica, aunque su voz era claramente de chico y, aunque quise, no pude evitar fijarme en el enorme bulto que marcaban sus pantalones ajustados.

El bajista llevaba el pelo largo y planchado al igual que el cantante, sus pantalones eran algo ajustados y llevaba una camiseta también ajustada aunque no tanto como el cantante, y el batería directamente no llevaba camiseta. Por entremedio de los tambores y platillos pude distinguir un tatuaje que llevaba en el pecho, aunque no pude leer que ponía.

En esos momentos caí en la cuenta: eran Tokio Hotel. Era un grupo de música del cuál cuando yo era una adolescente, era una fan incondicional. Habían tenido muchísimo éxito y tenían el planeta a sus pies, pero hacía un par de años habían dejado de tocar y habían decidido alejarse del panorama musical mundial.

"No han cambiado nada, no entiendo como han podido desaparecer de la noche al día y seguir tocando en pequeños bares donde nadie los reconoce… con la fiebre que despertaron hace algunos años" pensé mientras daba un trago a mi bebida sin quitar mi mirada del cantante. Ése cantante cuando había sido una adolescente repleta de hormonas me había enamorado hasta la médula. Pero a lo largo de esos años había madurado más, había comprendido que el amor no es tan rosa como te lo pintan de pequeña y que el príncipe azul no existe. Suspiré mientras David se inmiscuía de nuevo en mis pensamientos. Sacudí la cabeza, no podía permitir que eso volviera a pasar.

El grupo terminó de tocar y bajó del escenario. Vi que el cantante, Bill Kaulitz, se acercaba a la barra mientras su hermano gemelo Tom, el guitarrista y los otros dos componentes del grupo se dirigían al camerino.

Bill se sentó en la silla de al lado la mía, mientras esperaba a que le sirvieran. Yo le observé fijamente sin perder detalle, sonriendo imaginándome dando gritos de histeria si esto me hubiera pasado unos años antes; pero por aquél entonces Tokio Hotel tenían el mundo entero a sus pies, nunca hubiera pasado algo así.

El cantante, que debía tener unos 26 años, había madurado. El rostro seguía siendo el mismo pero había perdido lo poco de niño que lo caracterizaba, aunque esa aura de inocencia que decían los que habían estado cerca de él, desprendía, seguía ahí. Él me miró y me sonrió, y yo me perdí en esa mirada. Cuántas veces había soñado cuando tenía 16 años en perderme en esos orbes, y ahora que lo hacía, me parecía el mismísimo cielo…

- Aquí tienes Bill, gracias- la voz del camarero nos sacó de nuestro pequeño letargo. Bill pagó la cuenta de su bebida y se acercó más a mí.

- Hola. Soy Bill Kaulitz- susurró con la misma sonrisa que recordaba hacía unos años.

- Judit- respondí dándole dos besos- sí, sé quien eres. Hace unos años yo era una de esas locas fans que gritaban a pleno pulmón que querían un hijo tuyo.

Él miró a mis ojos intentando descubrir qué había de verdad en aquello, y comprendió que era broma pero que lo conocía de esa época.

- Oh, comprendo. Así la canción que tocábamos ya la sabías, ¿no?- preguntó Bill sonriendo. Yo asentí

- ¿Pero no era que habíais decidido apartaros del mundo musical?- pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida de verlos tocar años más tarde.

- Bueno sí, pero ni Tom ni yo pudimos dejar de escribir, no nos separamos como grupo, sencillamente decidimos dejar de actuar para el público mundial. Queríamos volver a nuestros orígenes- respondió Bill

- Pero no volvisteis a Alemania- dije, como dando por obvio que no estábamos en su país natal, sino en Inglaterra.

- Lo sé- respondió- quisimos tocar en bares y pequeños locales de nuevo, pero no podíamos volver a Alemania, allí la gente nos conoce demasiado. Quisimos ir a un país dónde no nos conocieran tanto, tuvimos suerte que en Inglaterra no llegáramos mucha gente. Aquí nos va mucho mejor, menos presión, hace años que la prensa no nos persigue.

Asentí, aún asombrada por el cambio que había dado ese chico, y que a la vez conservaba algo, aquello que no sabía qué era pero que había echo que me llamara la atención desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, años atrás.

- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo esta noche, o tienes planes? – preguntó el cantante dando un sorbo a su bebida.

- Pues no tengo ningún plan- sonreí. Él asintió y bebiéndose todo el vaso de un trago, nos levantamos y le seguí hacia una puerta en el fondo del local, detrás del escenario.

Al entrar en la sala que comunicaba con el bar, vi que había un sofá y sillones, un aparato de música y una mesa enorme, donde los otros tres componentes de la banda estaban sentados y comían.

- Chicos, esta es Judit- dijo Bill entrando en la sala- nos conoce desde hace tiempo y es una antigua fan nuestra, tratadla bien.

Tom se levantó y me miró de arriba a bajo. Vi que no había dejado sus viejos hobbies, su mirada era 100% seductora y pude comprobarlo cuando en darme dos besos, me dio un pequeño beso en la comisura a propósito.

Saludé a Georg y Gustav, los otros dos componentes del grupo, y me senté en el sofá. Me sentía un poco cohibida aunque intenté no demostrarlo.

- Judit, dame diez minutos que me limpie y me cambie de ropa, y salimos donde quieras- dijo Bill mientras se dirigía a una puerta lateral- sírvete, cómo en tu casa.

Yo cogí la primera bebida que encontré y me abrí la botella, mientras observaba al resto del grupo. Georg y Gustav habían encendido la Play Station (yo ya había perdido la cuenta de por cuál versión iban ya), mientras Tom engullía todo lo que había en la mesa.

- ¿Qué te pasa Tom, las actuaciones te dan hambre?- pregunté riéndome, él asintió mientras tragaba

- Últimamente como un montón, si no fuera porque soy un hombre diría que estoy embarazada- respondió, y eso hizo que yo me riera aún más.

Casi sin darme cuenta comenzamos a charlar de cosas vanas y sin importancia, pero que hicieron que me sintiera más cómoda y no tan cohibida. Georg y Gustav habían dejado la partida y se habían acoplado a nuestra conversación, que en esos momentos era una acalorada discusión sobre libros.

- Veo que os lleváis bien- respondió Bill al entrar de nuevo.

Llevaba el pelo húmedo, se había pintado un poco los ojos aunque sólo la ralla, vestía unos pantalones y una camiseta ajustados pero distintos a los que llevaba antes.

- Sí, estos están empecinados en que Rowling no era una buena escritora- dije con sorna plegando los brazos.

Había sido una flamante amante de los libros de las aventuras del mago Harry Potter y no toleraba que nadie se atreviera a decir que no era una buena escritora.

- Anda dejemos la discusión y vámonos, no quiero que acabéis liados a ostias- dijo Bill con gracia, acabando de atarse los cordones de las botas.

Cogió su chaqueta y ambos salimos de la sala, mientras Tom, Georg y Gustav se quedaban allí. Tom me sacó la lengua graciosamente, y yo me reí. Aún parecía que tuvieran quince años.

- Bien. ¿Dónde quieres ir?- preguntó Bill una vez nos subimos a su coche.

- A una discoteca estaría bien- respondí con voz increíblemente seductora, aunque no lo había hecho a propósito.

Él arrancó el coche y nos dirigimos a la primera discoteca abierta que vimos.

Durante las cuatro horas siguientes me comporté como si no fuera yo. Bailé, me reí, besé y bebí tanto que no me acordaba de nada.

- Nunca había bailado tanto ni tan a gusto- dije riéndome.

Estábamos entrando en mi casa, tanto Bill como yo íbamos borrachos, y en esos momentos creí que no era buen momento para hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer cuando salí de casa unas horas antes. Pero el alcohol actuaba por mí.

Me dirigí a la cocina y cogí una botella de champagne y un par de copas, y las llevé a la habitación. Allí nos sentamos en la cama y serví las copas, tendiéndole una a él.

- Por nosotros- dijo en un tono de voz gracioso, producto de la borrachera que llevaba.

Brindamos y ambos bebimos de sendas copas. Yo le miraba a él y él a mí, de nuevo me perdí en esos orbes que me tenían hipnotizada.

No supe cuando ni cómo ocurrió, sólo sé que antes de poder darme cuenta, sus labios besaban con fruición los míos, saboreando el gusto a champagne. Él me quitó la copa de la mano y la depositó encima del mueble, sin dejar de besar mis labios. Mis manos empezaron a cobrar vida propia y comencé a quitarle la camiseta, mientras él se peleaba con la cremallera de mi vestido.

En pocos segundos estuvimos desnudos los dos, nos acariciábamos y besábamos con pasión, buscábamos más contacto.

Las manos viajaban solas, los labios también. Esa noche sentí que me había liberado de todo lo que me ataba, de todo lo que me atormentaba… esa noche me dediqué a sentir las sensaciones que ese cantante por el que años antes había suspirado, me hacía experimentar.

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

_En ese momento abrí los ojos. Miré hacia el lado y la cama estaba vacía, pero en su sitio había una nota._

**_Nunca dejes de venir al pub, allí me encontrarás. _**

**_Besos_**

**_ B.K.T_**

_Suspiré y me dejé caer en la cama de nuevo, pensando. Sí, había sido una noche fantástica. Sí, repetiría, sin dudar. Sí, Bill Kaulitz era mucho mejor en la cama que cualquier hombre con quién hubiera estado. ¿Por qué no repetir?_

_Sonreí bobamente rememorando una y otra vez las imágenes de esa noche loca. Una de las muchas que disfrutaría. _

________________________________________________________

_**Aquí termina la historia. Espero que os haya gustado!!**  
_


End file.
